Showerheads are commercially available in numerous designs and configurations. The types of showerheads may be broadly categorized as being either stationary or oscillating and having either fixed or adjustable water jets. A typical stationary showerhead is composed of a water chamber and a number of jets that deliver water in a constant spray pattern. The showerhead typically incorporates a standard ball joint that is connected to the water outlet pipe via a threaded connection. The ball joint gives the user the ability to adjust the position of the showerhead, but the range of adjustability is limited. Additionally, the position of the showerhead is limited because a standard ball joint lacks the strength to support a heavy showerhead when the user attempts to point the showerhead upwards or to the side. Other showerheads may incorporate an oscillating mechanism that produces a variable water spray pattern. These oscillating heads also typically use a standard ball joint to connect the showerhead to the water outlet pipe, and they suffer the same drawback of a limited range of adjustability.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved joint to connect a showerhead to the water outlet pipe that gives a user greater ability to adjust the position of the showerhead and the flow of water.